Blaze of Unknown Invisible Love
by SassySerpent
Summary: The Winx club are normal teens, and they all have boyfriends, but Flora. Getting in trouble at school and having a dance may have it's benefits. What'll happen? ONESHOT!


**In this one-shot they're just regular teens without super powers. Just regular lives like normal teens.**

It's back to school for the Winx girls, and worst of all dancing time in gym class. No one liked it unless their boyfriend or girlfriend was in their class. The Winx girls were in cooking class talking about it.

"Gym class is going to be so bad!" Stella complained.

"I know! I wish our boyfriends were in our class," Bloom said.

"Well Helia is in our class. Maybe a certain someone wants to dance with him," Tecna nudged Flora.

"Tecna quit it. Helia's not the one I like ok," Flora repeated.

For the last month or so the girls have been trying to figure out who she liked. The girls narrowed it down to Helia. He's the one she gave them hints about when they bugged her. Flora acted like she didn't like him, but the girls weren't convinced.

"Yeah right Flo, all the hints you gave us match him perfectly," Musa said.

"No they don't," Flora tried to tell them.

"Then who is it?" Stella demanded an answer.

"Uhhh…."

"See! It's has to be him!" Stella jumped out of her chair, and pointed to Flora.

"Stella! You and your friends haven't stopped talking for a minute today. You all have to host the school dance next week, and you have to sing." Ms. Plummer ordered.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"You heard me. Now go to your next period," Ms. Plummer ordered.

The girls started walking out.

"No wonder she doesn't have a husband," Stella whispered.

The girls giggled a bit. Next period was gym class. Everyone got paired up. Flora got Helia. Today was slow dancing day.

"Ok students since we have a dance next week we need to teach you how to slow dance in case you want to dance with that someone special. So guys put your right hand on your partners back and girls put your left hand on your partner's shoulder." Mr. Allan instructed. Everyone did that. "Ok now with your free hand put your hands together and start with the box dance."

Most people let out a sigh and started dancing. The girls got ok partners, but it would've been better with their boyfriends. Flora wasn't even looking at Helia she was looking to her right most of the time.

"So Flora, Stella said that you and your friends got in trouble in cooking."

"Umm yeah we did so?"

"What caused Ms. Plummer to make you host the dance, and sing?"

"_Think fast Flora think fast_." Flora thought. "Oh you know girl stuff. Gossiping about clothes and stuff."

"Flora why don't you look at me?"

Flora slowly moved her eyes towards him. Flora was thinking he looked so cute. She couldn't help, but blush a little. "Happy?"

"You have beautiful eyes you know. I barely see them since you never look at me."

Flora started to blush even more. "Thanks…"

For the remainder of gym class they didn't talk. When class was over the girls walked and talked to their next class.

"Flora, Helia so likes you!" Stella exclaimed.

"No he doesn't!" Flora said back.

"He was so looking at your body!" Musa said.

"No he wasn't!"

"Yeah he was! I bet he just wants to kiss you all over!" Bloom yelled.

"So not true. I'll see you guys later in the gym to decorate it," Flora walked away.

Flora kept trying to think of come backs for when the girls were trying to prove that she likes Helia and if Helia does like her. "_Highly doubtful Flora. He'd never like a girl like me. Besides I bet he's dating someone else, and I'm just invisible," Flora thought._ Flora just couldn't get him off her mind for the rest of the day. At the end of the day she met her friends in the gym to start decorating it for the school dance.

"Hey girls," Flora greeted.

"Hey Flo, we got all the decorations already now we just got to hang them all up," Musa said.

"Hey anyone know what we can sing for the dance?" Bloom asked as she hung a banner.

"Musa have any ideas?" Tecna asked.

"I have the perfect theme for a song I just need to make it, and Flora has to sing," Musa said the last part really fast.

"What?" Flora turned her head to face Musa.

"You have to sing it," Musa repeated.

"Two reasons I don't want to do it. One I can't sing, two you should sing it since you're way better,"

"Nope," Musa shook her head. "You have to the song since it fits you perfectly, and you have a lovely voice. Mr. Mutch even said so when we were in chorus," Musa pointed out.

"Huh… fine I'll sing the song. When will it be done?" Flora asked.

"Tomorrow probably. I have no homework tonight so tonight I'm working on it," Musa informed.

"How come we only have to sing one song anyways?" Bloom asked.

"Mr. Bear told me that there are other students that are singing too, and sometimes just an IPod," Musa answered.

"Oh," everyone said.

"I get to dance with Brandon in a week," Stella squeaked.

"Stella why is your voice so high?" Tecna asked.

"Balloons," Stella pointed to the balloons.

"Stella, Stella, Stella," Tecna shook her head.

During the next week the girls continued to decorate the gym, and get ready to sing their song. When Musa showed Flora the song lyrics Flora tried to get out of singing it really badly, but Musa said that she had to sing it weather she liked it or not.

Now it was the night of the dance, and the gym looked wonderful. Blue and white decorations everywhere. The girls weren't happy though. Ms. Plummer made them wear plain blue pants and a white t-shirt. They didn't know that that was part of the punishment. Now they weren't happy since they didn't look hot.

"I'm so mad! I don't look hot! I just camflouge in with the decorations!" Stella complained.

"Well it could be worst. We could be wearing marching band outfits or clown outfits," Tecna said.

"True, but still I wish we could've worn dresses. This is our night not hers!" Stella stomped her foot on the floor.

"Stella come on we need to get ready. Even though I don't want to sing this song," Flora said.

"Oh come on Flo, who know what can happen. Besides I heard that he and the others are doing a song too," Musa said.

"Really? Since when do they sing?" Flora asked.

"I don't know I asked the same thing, and they just said that we have to wait," Musa said. "Now come on we're on in five."

The girls got ready, and went on stage.

"Hello students! I hope you are enjoying the dance. My friends and I organized the whole thing. Now to the entertainment. Flora's going to sing a song she wrote herself," Musa said into the microphone, and then pushed Flora up to the microphone.

"Wait I-" Flora started, but didn't finish since the music started playing. She was trying to say that she didn't write the song. Before she started to sing she saw Helia turn around, and look at her. Flora started to blush seeing his eyes on hers.

_**(Unknown - Love You)**_

_Ever been alone and always wanted someone to love,_

_But when you look around nobody is there_

_Ever wanted someone you can't have,_

_But the worst feeling is to see them with somebody else?_

_It's hard to be alone to be without someone_

_It's fine at the moment you're out clubbing,_

_Cause everyone knows your single._

_And all the eyes are on you,_

_But sometimes that gets old_

_Cause you need someone to hold_

_Someone to share your secrets and thoughts to_

_Someone to make love to…_

_Every time I look around seeing these couples out there,_

_Sometimes I wish I were in their position_

_But I don't know where to start_

_Cause it's hard for me,_

_Cause just to the guys I'm here_

_To have, to hold, to smile and _

_To joke around with_

_Late nights on the phone with_

_Someone I can hold onto_

_Someone I can call my boo_

_It's time for me to open up_

_My heart to someone special_

_I gots too much,_

_So much to share_

_And I wanna give it-_

_I'm waiting for the right guy_

_A thug with the kinda dress so damn fly_

_I can't wait until the day,_

_I can call him of when,_

_I can call him my baabaaay_

_Every time I look around seeing these couples out there,_

_Sometimes I wish I were in their position_

_But I don't know where to start_

_Cause it's hard for me,_

_Cause just to the guys I'm here_

_To have, to hold, to smile and _

_To joke around with_

_Late nights on the phone with_

_Someone I can hold onto_

_Someone I can call my boo_

_I wish I had someone to hold,_

_Someone I can call my own_

_Being alone is enough for me,_

_I need that special guy to come and rescue me_

_It's hard to live alone,_

_To be without someone_

_I want someone on my mind,_

_So I can think about all the time_

_Every time I look around seeing these couples out there,_

_Sometimes I wish I were in their position_

_But I don't know where to start_

_Cause it's hard for me,_

_Cause just to the guys I'm here_

_To have, to hold, to smile and _

_To joke around with_

_Late nights on the phone with_

_Someone I can hold onto_

_Someone I can call my boo_

They ended the song, and everyone loved it. The girls went back backstage.

"Flora that was amazing!" Stella squealed.

"Yeah Flo, you should sing more!" Musa said.

"No, no. I don't want to sing solo in front of that many kids ever again," Flora said.

"Maybe someone will ask you out now," Bloom elbowed her, and emphasized the someone.

"Flora that song was based on your feelings for Helia you know," Musa said.

"What?" Flora yelled, and the other students could hear it.

"Shhhhh! That song was a hint to Helia, and that's why I made you sing it. You're the only one of us without a boyfriend, and you deserve one," Musa explained.

"Musa he's going to think I'm desperate now probably, and because you said that I wrote it," Flora said.

"No he's not. Now come on let's go back out. The guys are singing next." Musa lead them out.

The guys were on the stage getting ready to sing their song.

"Hello out there! Now my friends are I are going to sing next. Before we do though I must say that the girls sang a wonderful song aren't I right?" Helia asked and there was a loud applause. "Now I must say that I wrote this song thinking of someone special," Helia said before the guys were about to play.

"Since when can Helia sing?" Tecna asked.

"I didn't even know that he liked to sing or write songs," Musa said.

"Well let's see how good he is, plus he said it's for someone special," Bloom elbowed Flora.

"Bloom highly doubtful," Flora said.

_**(INVISIBLE - Big Time Rush)**_

_Do you ever wonder_

_When you listen to the thunder_

_And your world just feels so small_

_Put yourself on the line_

_And time after time_

_Keep feeling inside_

_That they don't know that you're alive_

_Are you out of your mind or just invisible?_

_But I won't_

_Let you fall_

_I'll see you_

_Through them all_

_And I just want you to know_

_Ohh_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh_

_You know_

_You're not invisible to me_

_Ohh_

_You know_

_You're not gonna be invisible_

_Do you ever think of?_

_What you're standing at the brink of_

_Feel like giving up_

_But you just can't walk away_

_And night after night_

_Always trying to decide_

_Are you gonna speak out?_

_Or get lost in the crowd?_

_Do take a chance to stay invisible?_

_But I won't _

_Let you fall_

_I'll see you_

_Through them all_

_And I just wanna let you know_

_Ohhh_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh_

_You know_

_You're not invisible to me_

_Ohh _

_You know_

_You're not gonna be invisible_

_Gotta look far_

_I'll be where you are_

_I wish you could see what I see_

_So don't ask why_

_Just look inside_

_Baby it's all you need_

_And I don't_

_Understand why you won't_

_(You won't)_

_Take my hand and go_

_Cause you're so beautiful_

_And every time that_

_Ohh_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh _

_You know_

_You're not invisible to me_

_Oh _

_You know_

_You're not gonna be invisible…_

_Ohh_

_When the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

_Oh _

_You know_

_You're not invisible to me _

_Oh _

_You know_

_You're not gonna be invisible_

When the guys were done singing there was another loud applause. The guys were absolutely amazing. When the guys got down all the girls ran up to their boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh Snookum's that was such a good song!" Stella yelled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well it's all thanks to Helia," Brandon said.

"Yeah Helia nice job. If you don't mind asking since when can you write songs and sing?" Tecna asked.

"I've known for years, I usually don't do it unless it's something special," Helia answered.

The girls smirked.

"Flo, stay here," Musa pushed Flora towards Helia, and the girls and their boyfriends ran off.

"Oh thank you!" Flora said sarcastically.

"So why did you write that song?"

"I didn't. Musa just said that. I guess she's trying to set me up with someone. "

"Is that really how you feel though?"

"Uhhh,"

Meanwhile the others were watching the two from a afar.

"Kissy kissy," Stella made kissing noises.

"Let's just hope that he asks her out," Musa said.

"He does like her you know," Sky interrupted.

"Good, that song I wrote was completely to make Helia to try and ask Flora out," Musa said.

"Wait I thought Flora wrote that song?" Timmy asked.

"Nah.. I wrote it, and convinced her to sing it."

"Well that song that Helia made was completely for Flora," Riven said.

"Great! Now Flora's gonna have a boyfriend!" Stella exclaimed.

Back with Flora and Helia. Helia was still waiting for an answer from Flora.

"Well?"

"Maybe….so who was the song that you sang to?"

"Well it was to my friends girlfriends and to someone I like."

"Oh…so who do you like?"

"Come on let's go," Helia took Flora's hand, and lead her outside which was dark. Helia took her out to the forest and sat down on a rock. The moon and stars were out as she looked into the sky.

"So why are we out here?" Flora asked.

"I just needed to tell you something," Helia leaned down to her ear and whispered.

_When the lights go down in the city_

_You'll be right there shining bright_

_You're a star and the sky's the limit_

_And I'll be right by your side_

Flora was starting to figure it out. She just realized what those lyrics meant. Helia brought here out at this time to give her the hint, and he was right by her side. "Is that someone special me?"

Before he could answer they heard some music, and someone singing.

_**(Until You're Mine-Demi Lovato)**_

_My state of mind has finally_

_Got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find _

_a way that I_

_could get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now,_

_you're all around_

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here_

_by my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_Alone inside, I can only hear_

_your voice_

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind, keeps on_

_coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by_

_my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_Just stop wondering_

_If we were meant to be_

_Forget about fate and just hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine..._

_Until you're_

_Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by_

_my side_

_Until you're mine, not gonna be_

_Even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine..._

_My state of mind has finally got the_

_best of me,_

_I need you next to me…_

When the song was over Flora already knew it was her friends.

"Get out here you guys," Flora ordered.

The girls came out from behind the tree.

"Hey Flo, why didn't you tell us you wrote songs?" Musa asked, and held up the lyrics sheets.

"Where did you guys find those?"

"On your desk. Now we'll be going, and you two can talk," Bloom said. The girls walked off.

Flora was starting to blush from embarrassment now. Helia heard the song that she wrote expressing her feelings, and he even knew that she was the one to write it. She just hoped that he didn't think that it was about him. Flora just laid back on the rock hoping that Helia would just forget she was there.

"You're not invisible to me," Helia said.

"Dang it," Flora mumbled.

"You're too beautiful to not notice, now tell me who that song was about?"

"No one,"

"If I tell you who I like will you tell me who you like?"

"Maybe,"

Helia leaned down to her ear again and whispered, "You, you've belonged to my heart for a while now."

Flora's heart started to beat faster once she heard that. She then went to his ear and whispered, "You've belonged to my heart for a while too, and that song was about you. The first one was a hint from Musa and the girls to ask me out."

Helia took his face away from hers. He stared into her emerald green eyes for a while before he leaned down, and started to kiss her. Flora was surprised by this, but she wanted this for a while now. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was on top of her while she was on the bottom.

The two rolled over, but they fell on the ground, but didn't care. Helia now on the bottom and Flora on top. Helia was running his hands down her curves and hair. Flora pulled away from the kiss to get some air.

"You're mine now aren't you?" Flora asked.

Helia responded by starting to kiss her again. His hands started running down through her hair and curves again. Flora's hand were on his chest. Flora then felt Helia's tongue begging for access. Flora let him in with pleasure. Flora felt his tongue searching for hers and when they intertwined Flora started to moan. Flora was enjoying now having the guy she was trying to pretend not to like now kissing her full out. When they finally parted they were both panting hard and Flora was slightly blushing. Helia just smiled at her.

"So I'm figuring you wanna go out sometime?"

"Yeah of course I want to go out with you sometime!"

The two started kissing again showing that they both have liked each other for a long time without even knowing it.

**Please Review! Hey there's a one shot from me. I just felt like writing this since this is kind of happening to me right now, but not the part of two people actually liking each other secretly : ( Anyways sorry if it's not romantic enough, but I've never been on a date let alone kiss someone even though I'm a young teen embarrassing, but true. Well I'll see you through the screen. If like my work you can read my story that I'm working on now called **_**New Changes equals New Lives**_**. So please review! : )**


End file.
